Talk:Ines the Botanist
Vague Description of ines the Botanist *I can unstand that the expansion just came out but the description of where "Ines" is too vague. *Its not the fact that the initial location is spotted, its returning back to her that completely eludes me. Its not a matter of forgetfulness, its just that if out wikia interpretation of a question is just so generic regarding location, do and return; i find that all quests seem like templates. *If you need assistance then I'll edit but after using wikia for a previous game, I don't quite get how each mission is to help the user Nirromyug 19:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough *After the write up, my only option is to go back, redo the several quests and recreate a map and post it here. *I won't post it on the main page as its not up to me to judge whats appropriate in terms of making the game a simple walkthrough, but this one is just the motivation I need to start such a thing because even finding the seeds, seeing the pile of dead corpses, and so on still keeps me treking on without her as my final quest. *And by doing everything else, without the use of any aids, once you (maybe maybe not lose all your gear type mission), you can simply waltze right out of the zone and completely forget about a character joining which honestly never even prompts you, regardless or the seeds which were an obvious visual when I left her and what I saw on the screen, so I hope, its not a matter of A be B or else a dead mission because I combed that land. *I won't be hanging ya so I'll get back on this as well as quite a few more notes that hopefully the community has found the glitches and quick searches yield no responses yet beyond those found. Nirromyug 17:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Bug in the quest! I'm not sure how I did it but the quest appears to be broken (PC). #Talked to Ines and again; she mentions "Any luck? Did you find any northern prickleweed?" which I then selected "Not yet. I'll be back." #Went north-east in Wending Wood and picked up the Northern Prickleweed Seeds; defiantly in my inventory. #Talked back to Ines and says the same thing "Any luck? ... " with the same options: ## I'm starting to think this plant doesn't exist. ## Not yet. I'll be back. # Also tried save, and reloading but same thing. Another Bug I could complete the quest--even though I talked to her before like mentioned above--and get the reward, but the seeds remain in my inventory as quest item. Worth mentioning? -- CompleCCity 14:56, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Any solution to bug? I have the same bug as the "Bug in the quest!" person. I pick up the Northern Prickleweed seeds and they appear in my inventory but the quest doesn't update and there is no option to turn in the quest. My only options to are to say I doubt it exists or I'll be back later. Reloading does not fix the issue. I can find nothing online that offers a solution beyond skipping the quest. This, however, breaks my completionist heart. Niablack (talk) 20:59, December 14, 2015 (UTC)